Imperfectly Perfect
by Twilight Mischief
Summary: “Besides, you hardly know a thing about me," I told him. “Well I know your name is Bella and that I am very, very attracted to you,” Edward said, eyes sparkling. I let out a shaky breathe. Edward had no idea how much he affected me. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've been busy and all that excuses. I really wanted to revise this story. I reread it and I felt like it was off. This is the new, hopefully better one. There have been some changes, again hopefully for the better. **

Chapter 1: Graduation Day

The heels my mother forced me into clicked against the wood of the stage as I strolled across to get my diploma. My principal gave me a smile and a wished me the best of luck. I walked off the stage and looked up to see Renee, Charlie and Phil smiling down at me. I had finally graduated Arcadia High School in Phoenix, Arizona.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, though I prefer to be called Bella. Come September I'll be 18 and going to Washington to attend the University of Washington. I'm what people call a wall flower. I've spent my entire High School career trying to avoid confrontation and blend into the scenery. Currently, my only friends are my books, computer, and my guitar. I spend most of my time reading books or writing stories and music. Up until a few weeks ago I was completely happy to have objects as friends, but as graduation neared I found myself wishing I had someone to celebrate with. Other than my mother, that is.

The graduation ceremony ended and I made my way through the crowd towards my parents and Phil. Renee pulled me into a strong hug. Charlie was after her, then I got a hand shake from Phil, Mom's new husband.

"Oh sweetie, we're so proud of you. Graduating in the top of your class. You'll be off to college so soon," Renee said as she pulled me into another hug. She had tears running down her face.

I smiled at her and patted her on the arm, "I'll come visit, I promise."

"You better!" She said as she led us to the parking lot. She and Phil got into their Nissan Altima while Charlie and I hoped into my beat up red truck. I had been driving Charlie around for the past few days seeing as how he didn't know anything about Phoenix.

We had a celebration dinner at a local restaurant. We finished our food and I drove Charlie back to the airport with the promise of seeing him again in a few months. I was driving home and playing with the radio when I finally found a station I liked. The lyrics that played through my speakers were perfect.

" Graduation Day, Graduation Day  
We take back everything we said about you

September as far as she remembers  
They don't teach humility  
And just because her only signal is mayday  
It don't mean a thing  
That she's faired love  
And she's seen war  
But fairness she don't see  
And just because she is in misery  
It don't mean a thing

That she wants to know  
That she wants to know

Graduation Day, Graduation Day  
We take back everything we said too..._"_

My head bobbed as I listened. I was anxious about going to the University of Washington. It would be a big step towards getting my own life. Part of me was scared to be going so far away all by myself. Once again I found myself wishing that I had at least one good friend. Just someone to hang out with and talk to.

That was the night I promised myself I would make friends when I went to college. I wanted someone.

* * *

The summer passed quickly. I had tried painting, though I had come to realized I was definitely not an artist. I also tried working out and baking. I could now make some delicious cookies. I had tried all of these hobbies in hopes of breaking out of my own monotony. Renee said I talked much more than usual. This gave me some hope for friends in Washington.

I ran the packing tape across the top of the last box and put it in the bed of my truck. It was finally time for me to make my way to Washington. I turned around and saw Renee standing there with tears running down her face.

"My little girl, on her way to college," She said as she pulled me into her arms. I hugged her back tightly.

"I'll call Mom. I'll visit when I have time too," I promised her as I pulled away.

"Good luck," She said as I got into my truck.

The engine roared as I pulled out of the driveway and started my two day drive toward Washington.

I visited Charlie for a few days before I made my way to school. He drove up with me to help me unload all of my stuff. I pulled up to the red brick building that would be my home for the next few years. I jumped out of my truck and started unloading all of my boxes with Charlie helping me. It took us a few hours to get everything sorted out, but I was happy to have the few extra hours with Charlie.

I stood back to view my room and was happy with what I saw. A huge bed on the left side of the room, with a book shelf next to it. I had a couch, TV, desk (with laptop), and coffee pot (I couldn't live without it) on the right side. The blue walls calmed me and I smiled. I turned to Charlie. He gave me a crinkled smile.

"Thanks Dad," I told him as I hugged him.

He pulled back, "You have fun Bella."

I laughed, "I'll try my very best."

I flopped back in my bed after going for a walk around campus. It was gorgeous. My phone rang and I groaned.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Bella! How's the school? Are you all settled in?" Renee asked quickly.

"Hi Mom, I'm fine, thanks for asking. The school's gorgeous and yes I'm settled in," I said.

"Good. Have you met any other kids yet?"

"No, not yet," I told her.

"Well," She had her plotting voice, "I was talking to a friend of mine and her kids are going to your school. Her son is very attractive I hear. So, I set you up on a date."

I groaned, "Mom! Another blind date!"

"Please Bella. Please. Please. Please!" She begged.

I sighed, "Fine. No more after this one, okay?"

She squealed, "Thank You! Perfect. He'll meet you at a restaurant called _The Host. _Should be right on campus. He'll be there at 8. He'll be holding a rose. Should be easy enough to find. Have fun Bella, and call me tomorrow!"

* * *

I hung up and got up to get ready for my blind date. After a nice long shower, I was lost. I had never been fashionable and I couldn't style my hair for anything. But I'll manage I suppose.

I put on the only skirt I owned, a gag gift from Renee. It was a pleated white skirt that barely covered my ass. My shirt was a tight dark blue halter top. I wore black flats for shoes. I blow dried my hair and let it fall in waves.

I turned and looked at myself fully in the mirror. Just seeing myself made me feel uncomfortable. I wasn't use to wearing something that showed off my body so much. But this was what normal girls wore, right?

I walked around campus for a few minutes trying to figure out where I was suppose to be going. I didn't remember much from my earlier walk. Guys were giving me glances every now and then and I was worried I looked funny. I dropped my head to let my hair shield my face.

It took me a few minutes to find it, but I was there only 10 minutes late, which was pretty good for me. I walked into the restaurant that also had a small cafe section. I looked around slowly. It was fairly crowded. Then I saw a man with a rose.

_Wow,_ _he is good looking. _Images of me tripping and stuttering flashed in my head and I could only pray I didn't embarrass myself too much. I walked over to him. He smiled at me.

"...Hi," I mumbled shyly.

"Hello. My name is Jasper Hale," He said smoothly.

I lifted my head to look at into his sparkling light blue eyes.

His head tilted to the side, "Do you have a name?" His voice was filled with laughter.

If possible my face got even redder. "Bella Swan," I squeaked. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _

He handed me the rose. I took it gently in my hands and played with the ends. I looked over Jasper and took notice of his appearance. He was tall and lanky, but with defined muscles. He had chin length blond hair that was shaggy. He was dressed smartly in dark wash jeans and a black button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

As I studied him he looked over me. His gaze made me feel like he knew everything I was feeling. His eyes locked mine again. "Do you want to be here?" He asked softly.

I was shocked for a second. How could he possibly know? "Even though I've only known you for five minutes I get the feeling that I'd like you more as a friend than as a boyfriend. I hope you don't hate me for that," I explained to him.

He watched me with a soft smile. Then he said, "I'm actually glad you said that. I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. I just did this because my mother asked me to. However, you do seem nice, and I would feel terrible leaving you. So, as friends, would you like to hang out tonight?"

I gave him a soft smile back, "I would love to hang out. Can I change though? This isn't how I normally dress."

"Alright, go get dressed and we'll meet back at my apartment for a movie night. My sister Rose will be there, do you mind? She's nice enough if you can get past her edges."

"Sounds fun. Where do you live?" I asked.

He gave me directions and I told him I'd see him soon. As I walked out of the cafe I felt lighter. I had just done something I never normally do. I had spoken to someone as a friend. Jasper was not a book that I could get lost in, he was a human being. I was proud of myself. Even if a friendship with Jasper didn't work out I had still tried.

I changed quickly throwing on jeans and a tee shirt. It was casual and comfortable. I nodded happily to myself as I walked out of the apartment and headed for Jasper's apartment. I was a street away when I felt someone fall into step besides me. Well stagger into step besides me. The boyish blond looked like he was two sheets to the wind. The smell of alcohol was strong and I crinkled my nose.

He looked up at me and gave me a grin, "Y-you know, until I-I met you I thought I was gay."

I burst out laughing at him. That was a new pick up line to me. "I'm sure you did."

I started walking faster. Despite how drunk he looked I didn't want to be alone with him for too long.

"Hey-Hey! Come back baby," He called after me.

I felt his hand grip my arm and I did the only thing I could think of. I shoved him off me. I watched as his feet flew over the bench that we were next to.

"Fuck!" He swore and started to get back up.

I jumped back a little and took off down the road.

* * *

**Review and tell me if you like it. If you've read the old story tell me if you think this is better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing to revise....**

_**We left off:**_

_I felt his hand grip my arm and I did the only thing I could think of. I shoved him off me. I watched as his feet flew over the bench that we were next to. _

_"Fuck!" He swore and started to get back up. _

_I jumped back a little and took off down the road. _

**Chapter 2: Don't Wait (By Dashboard Confessional)**

I took a quick calming breathe before I knocked on the apartment door. You can do this, Bella.

Jasper opened the door and smiled at me, "This outfit is better." He opened the door wider and gestured me in.

I blushed and walked into the apartment slowly. It was spacious with modern furniture. In the corner sat a 52" plasma screen TV. I let out a low whistle. "Nice place."

Jasper chuckled, "Thanks. Our parents spoil us." He led me over to the TV and I saw Jasper's sister sitting in front of the entertainment system throwing DVD into piles. She was gorgeous. Blond hair and blue eyes on a Jessica Rabbit figure. I immediately felt uncomfortable. Compared to her I was a no one, a plain Jane.

She turned around and let out a frustrated sigh, "I can't pick anything to watch."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Rosalie, Bella. Bella, Rosalie-my twin sister."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Which one?" She asked suddenly. She held up two DVDs. One was Benny and Joon and the other was John Tucker Must Die.

"Er," I stuttered. I really hated when people asked my opinion.

"Let's just watch both," Jasper suggested.

Rose nodded, "Alright."

In the end I was squished in between Jasper and Rosalie on the couch. We talked as we watched the movie. By the end of the two movies I had learned that the Hales were from Texas, but had moved around a lot thanks to the fact that their father was in the army. Jasper still talked with a Texan accent every now and then, however, Rose had forced herself to stop. Rosalie, surprisingly, was a very skilled mechanic. She could take apart and put together any car. While Rosalie was confident borderline arrogant, she was also a very nice person. Jasper was a history freak with a particular interest in the civil war. He always seemed to know how people felt and exuded calmness.

Maybe that's what I needed, someone who understood my feelings and could calm me down. Is that the reason I hadn't freaked out on Jasper?

At quarter to twelve I decided to head back to my dorm. Classes started tomorrow and I needed some sleep if I wanted to actually focus. Jasper was polite enough to walk me to my dorm.

"Tonight was fun Jasper," I told him.

"Yeah, I'm so glad we were able to hang out," Jasper said.

"M hm. I'm not trying to pry, but you said that you weren't looking for a girlfriend, why is that?" I didn't want to push it, but I had been really curious about it.

He seemed flustered. "Oh. I um kinda already have someone in mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this girl Alice Cullen," Jasper got this goofy smile on his face when he said it. I could tell he really liked her.

"So why haven't you asked her out already?" I was confused. Jasper could probably get any girl he wanted.

"Her brother, Emmett Cullen, and her cousin Edward Cullen, are known to be amazingly over protective and won't let her date. I tried asking her out last year when I first met her, and I ended up with a black eye and a concussion. Emmett swears he wasn't trying to cause that much damage, but he's a huge guy and punches hard," Jasper's mood dampened at the thought.

"Why are they so protective?"

"I don't actually know. Some people say she had a bad break up with her ex and I guess something happened. Emmett's been that way ever since and has recruited Edward to help him. I'm sure Alice could date if she really wanted to, sneak around him and such, but she apparently wants his permission to date anyone. I think it's a trust thing." Jasper's normally sparkling eyes were dull and I realized he was head over heels for this Alice girl.

I steered him to a different topic and we chatted more as we approached my dorm building. "Thanks for everything Jasper."

"No problem Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, we should have lunch with Rose if you want," Jasper bid me goodnight and I made my way to my room.

I opened the door, threw on some pajamas and crashed on my bed happily. I was starting a new life.

The next morning I woke up and groggily got into the shower. Throwing on whatever I could find I made my way out the door to the nearest café so I could get my morning coffee fix.

I walked out of the store carrying my large cup of coffee and took a look at my class schedule for the day. I had Basic Math from 9 to 11, and English 1 from 12 to 2. Maybe I'd call Rose and Jasper and see if we could go out to lunch. Just as I thought about it my cell phone rang. I checked it: Mom.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella! Good Morning," Renee responded.

"Morning to you too Mom," I said taking a sip of coffee.

"How was your date?" She seemed all too eager to hear about it.

"Surprisingly well," I told her.

There was a pause, then a squeal, "Oh I knew you two would hit it off. I can't wait to see you two together! Bring him here for Christmas."

"Mom....it's um not like that. We didn't exactly date. I mean I got there and both of us decided that we thought we were better off as friends. I spent the night with him and his sister Rose," I nervously explained to her.

"Oh." Disappointment.

I tripped on a side of the bench as I walked and my phone went flying. "Ooof. Ow that hurt," I said from spot on the ground. Damn I had stained my shirt with coffee. I looked up to where my phone slid. Someone bent down to pick it up.

He looked back to me and saw very familiar blue eyes and a boyish face. That drunk kid from last night. He looked a little worse for wear. His eyes were blood shot, but he gave me a big smile right.

"Hey you're that girl from last night," He said.

I was surprised he could even remember last night, "Yeah. You're that drunk guy."

He blushed, "Sorry about last night. I just don't seem to hold my alcohol well."

"It's okay. Can I have my phone back?" I could here Mom screaming over the phone. He handed it back to me.

I put the phone to my ear. I heard Renee, "BELLA! WHAT HAPPENED? WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

"Mom, calm down. I just tripped. Can I call you back? I'm kinda covered in coffee right now," I felt sticky.

"Alright sweetheart, promise me you'll call back," She said.

"Okay, bye Mom," I hung up.

I looked up at the guy who was still watching me. It was kinda creepy. "Um... well I'm going to go then," I said awkwardly.

He jumped a little, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Bella," I said slowly.

He gave me a smile, "I'm Mike. Mike Newton."

"Okay," I said and turned to leave.

I felt his eyes watch me as I walked away. I was pulling on a new shirt when I got a text message from Rosalie. _**I burnt breakfast. Come cook for me.**_

I walk into the apartment building and made my way to Jasper and Rose's. I knocked on it softly. Rose answered looking gorgeous even though she was in pajamas. "Bella! I'm starving! Can you cook?"

"You skillfully burnt breakfast and demand food. Awfully bossy for someone whom I met yesterday.," I told her.

"Who? Me?" She asked innocently as I stepped in. "It's a test Bella. Neither Jasper or I can cook and we need someone who can. It's the only reason we want to be friends with you."

I wasn't sure if she was joking or not, but I laughed anyway. She led me to the kitchen where Jasper was staring, frightened, at the pile of very burnt pancakes. He looked up at me with wide eyes, "Help."

Breakfast had been a learning experience. After tasting my pancakes I was promptly told that any meal I cook must be shared with the Hale twins. We finished up the dishes and I headed off to class. Rosalie invited me to the gym after lunch to work out. (Snort- more like watch me trip on the treadmill).

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into Planet Fitness and saw Rose running on a treadmill. I held my clothes and pointed to the changing rooms. She nodded her head to show she understood.

A bleach blond and curly brunette stood next to the changing rooms. I couldn't see the signs so I asked them which one was the girls changing room. The blond got a disgusted look on her face and pointed at the left door. I thanked her and kept going. I overheard the two talking, "Oh my god Lauren I can't believe you."

I walked into the room wondering why they had been giggling. I heard one of the shower stalls going so I tried to change quickly. I was never really one to like changing in front of people. I stripped off my jeans and pulled on some Victoria Secret Pink sweat pants (courtesy of my mother). I pulled my shirt off and was about to put my tang top on when the shower turned off and someone stepped out of the stall. I couldn't help myself I turned to look.

I started at the feet and looked up the strong legs to the soft towel that was wrapped around a perfect V shaped abdomen. From there I saw his amazing six-pack and well toned chest that had water droplets glistening off it. Then I got to the best part. His strong jaw line, smirking smile, straight nose, gorgeous messy bronze hair, and the most striking green eyes I had ever seen. Wow.

That's when I noticed he was staring at me. Shit. This was the boy's changing room. That's why those girls had laughed at me. "Oh my....I'm so sorry- I just- oh- sorry," I stuttered and I felt my face go five shades redder. I turned to run out of the room when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. The force was a little too strong and I fell against his chest. I looked back up to him. He gave me a long stare and I felt a wave of lust go through me. I really needed to leave.

"You might want this," He told me and his voice just about made me go weak at the knees. It was beautiful. He held up my tang top. I looked at myself and noticed that my bra clad chest was pushed against his bare chest and I blushed even harder.

"Er-thank you.." I said weakly and stepped back from him. I pulled my tang top on and ran out of the room.

The two girls were still outside the door when I ran out and when they saw my red face they laughed hysterically. I felt tears well up in my eyes. The door opened back up and the guy stepped out, still glad in only his towel. He held up my bag with my other clothes in it. He laughed as I took it from him, "If that's how your going to dress every time we see each other I think I'd like to see you more often...Bella." With that he went back in the changing room.

I wondered how he could possibly know my name and saw _Bella_ stitched into the front of the bag. I had forgotten about that. The girls had stopped laughing when they saw the guy come out. Now they were glaring daggers at me.

I walked away from them and went to find Rose to talk to her about what just happened.

**Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another revised chapter. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (though I've tried to.)**

**We left off: **

_I wondered how he could possibly know my name and saw Bella stitched into the front of the bag. I had forgotten about that. The girls had stopped laughing when they saw the guy come out. Now they were glaring daggers at me._

_I walked away from them and went to find Rose to talk to her about what just happened. _

**Chapter 4: Breathless (By Acceptance)**

I found Rose as I walked away and fell onto the bench next to her. She gave me a look as she turned the treadmill off. "What's wrong, Bella?" She asked as she sat next to me.

I buried my head in my hands and mumbled, "I think I just died."

"What? What happened?" Rose said pulling my hands away from my face.

I blushed and explained walking into the men's changing room and seeing that god of a man. She got a funny look on her face when I described what he looked like.

"Bella I think you just saw Edward Cullen," Rose told me.

"Edward Cullen? Wait one of the guys that threatened Jasper when he tried to ask that girl out?" When Jasper told me about Edward Cullen never would I have imagined Edward to be that good looking.

Rose got an angry look on her face when I said that. She was still mad at Edward and Emmett (Emmett especially) for what they did to Jasper. Rose felt like it was her job to protect Jasper. "Yeah, that Edward Cullen."

My mind went back to his well sculptured body and beautiful face and I blushed again. He probably thinks I'm retarded.

Rose looked over to where those two girls were working out, "Bella are those the girls that pointed you to the men's room, right?"

I glanced at them and nodded.

"Okay. Wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes," Rose got up and walked to them. I stared in horror as she shoved the blond up against the wall and threatened her while shaking her fist. I wasn't sure how to feel about Rose doing this. Part of me wanted to stop thinking it was wrong to threaten the girl, but another part of me was flattered that Rose would protect me. It was so hard to believe I had only met her last night. She felt like my best friend already.

She let go of the blond who was just about in tears and walked back over to me, "Let me know if they give you a hard time again."

I laughed as I realized that Rosalie had become my personal body guard.

After working out for a little while (and calming down from the whole men's room incident) Rose and I decided to meet up with Jasper to get dinner. We went back to her apartment where Rose insisted on doing my hair and picking out an outfit for me.

* * *

We met up with Jasper at a little Italian restaurant. Jasper gave both of us a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. "How was your day, ladies?" He asked politely.

Rose laughed, "I think Bella had a very interesting day, didn't you?"

I blushed and glared at Rose.

Jasper just looked between us, "I'm guessing something embarrassing happened, huh?"

I nodded my head, "To say the least. I was talking to my mom this morning and tripped and spilled coffee all over myself, only to have this drunk kid from last night show up again and just about stalked me. I sat through hours of a math class that I already don't understand, and after class I went to the gym with Rosalie. There I managed to walk into the men's changing room where I saw Edward Cullen coming out of the shower in nothing but a towel and he saw me in sweats and a bra. And that's been my day so far."

Jasper's body shook with laughter as he tried to keep it in, but he couldn't do it and suddenly his laughter filled the restaurant. Severely people looked our way so he calmed down and finally finished snickering at me.

I glared at him more and he gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry Bella, but it's your first real day here and you've already got a stalker and seen a nearly naked guy. Your doing well here."

Rose and Jasper continued to mock me lightly throughout dinner. The food was amazing and I found myself stealing scraps from Rosalie's plate. We were waiting for dessert to come when Rose turned to look at me with a devious look on her face.

"Bella?" She said innocently enough.

"Yeah?" I said cautiously.

"As your new best friend you love me right?" She said.

"Yeah..." I said slowly.

"Well I'm going shopping tomorrow, wanna come?" She asked with a huge smile.

I sighed. This is what I get for becoming friends with fashionable people. "Alright Rose, but just so you know I don't have that much money to spend."

"Oh that's fine Bella I'll pay," She said waving her hand dismissively. "Jasper you need some new outfits as well."

"What?" Jasper asked confused.

"Well your obviously coming. We need someone to carry our bags," Rose told him.

Jasper just sighed and nodded, "Alright Rose."

We left shortly after that and went back to the Hale's apartment. We all crashed on the living room floor and laughed as we watched The Naked Mile. The movie ended and I was too lazy to walk back to my dorm so I crashed on the couch while Jasper and Rosalie headed off to their own beds.

"Sleep well Bella! Tomorrow we go shopping!," Rose shouted from her room.

* * *

I groaned when I heard her. I snuggled deeper into the blanket and fell asleep within moments.

_Bella's Dream:_

_I was in the shower washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo when I felt a cold hand on my back. I gasped and turned around. I was met with startling emerald eyes and a crocked smile. _

"_Edward! What are you doing here?"_

_He gave me a long look and a soft smile, "I've been waiting for you to show up."_

"_What do you mean?" I gasped out as his hand trailed it's way down my stomach and stopped at my hip. _

_He didn't answer me. He just leaned in closer to me and kissed the side of my mouth. His lips hovered above mine and he closed the gap. I couldn't stop the gasp that came when his tongue-_

"BELLA!" Rose's voice screeched.

I groaned as I came out of my all too nice dream, "What Rose?" I looked up to see Jasper and Rosalie standing over me.

They both had shocked looks on their faces. "What is it?"

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Jasper asked.

"Talk? More like moan! What were you dreaming about?" Rose teased.

I turned away from them and buried my head under the pillow.

After being question continuously by Rose about what my dream had been (though I refused to tell her) I headed off to my dorm to change and then to a day of classes. Oh joy, Mike Newton is in my music class. What fun.

I was making my way back to my dorm when a cute red convertible pulled up on the street next to me. The window rolled down and Rose smiled at me, "Get in Bella! It's time for shopping."

I saw Jasper sitting in the passenger seat holding a cup of coffee for me. I climbed in the back seat and grabbed the coffee, thanking Jasper profusely.

* * *

_**At the Mall:**_

"Oh Bella you have to try this on!" Rose yelled for what seemed to be the billionth time since we had gotten there. Poor Jasper was already holding 12 shopping bags from various stores. Rose ran up to me holding a bathing suit. At least it might be a bathing suit, or it was underwear, I wasn't too sure what it was really.

"Isn't this the cutest bathing suit you've ever seen?" Rose said shoving into my hands. I sighed looking at her. I already had 3 mini skirts, 4 pairs of tight jeans, 8 new shirts, and 4 dresses. Did I really need a bathing suit?

Apparently I did need a new bathing suit because Rose shoved me into the changing room to try it on.

I changed into it and stared at myself in the mirror. Oh my god! Rose could not be serious. I would never wear this in public. The tiny black bikini shoved my boobs up and made them look a cup size bigger. The bottoms, which had gold hoops to hold them together, were smaller then most of my underwear. I blushed as I saw how much skin I was showing.

"COME ON BELLA! Show us!" Rosalie yelled from outside the changing room.

Knowing I couldn't get out of showing her I opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh my god Bella," Rose said slowly staring up and down my body. I blushed ever harder.

Jasper had actually dropped some of the shopping bags and whispered, "Maybe I should rethink that whole just be friends thing."

I glanced back down at myself. Did I really look that good? Rose demanded I buy the bikini and I reluctantly agreed.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the shopping trip. During those weeks I had become insuperable from the Hale twins and realized that I didn't understand one thing my math professor said, luckily I was doing pretty good in the rest of my classes. Music theory was turning into stalker 101, since Mike Newton was trying to ask me out every time I walked into the classroom.

I sat down next to Jasper at the table as he ate Lucky Charms. I cradled my coffee mug and took a big sip. "Morning Jasper."

"Morning Bella," Jasper said chewing his cereal.

"Where's Rose?" I asked not seeing her.

"She went off to buy a new outfit. There's the annual Cullen party at the local club and Rose is determined to get Emmett and Edward's approval so I can ask Alice out," Jasper said with a big smile.

"What's the party for?" I asked

"Edward and Emmett's birthdays. Emmett is turning 21 and Edward's turning 19," Jasper explained.

My mind wondered to Edward. Fortunately (or unfortunately) I had avoided anymore near naked guys. Though I had listened to girls in my classes talk about Edward and he truly did seem like a nice guy. Part of me really wanted to see him again. His perfect body, and beautiful face- I was brought out of my daze as Rose walked through the door all too happy.

She held up two bags, "Bella, No guy will be able to resist us."

* * *

It was the night of the party and I stared at my outfit debating on weather or not I really wanted to wear it. There was a part of me that thought it would be fun to finally go crazy and act like a college girl. I pulled on the tiny royal blue dress that was a flare top and ended just below my butt. The near sheer material clung to my curves and I felt sexy in it. I left my hair in soft waves and applied very little make up.

Rose called me from the living room, "Come on Bella! Show us your sexy body!"

I walked out of the room and my jaw dropped when I saw Rose's outfit. Her already flawless figure looked even better in a short pink dress that showed off her body perfectly. The low cut neckline showed off a lot of cleavage and her long legs were enhanced by silver high heels. Her hair was left down and she wore lipstick and mascara. We looked at each and smiled.

"Oh Bella you look so sexy!" Rose said pulling me into a hug.

"You too Rose," I said as I pulled away.

Jasper stepped into the room wearing a new outfit Rose bought for him. He wore black jeans with a collared white shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He looked amazing in it. His eyes widened when he saw our outfits. "Edward and Emmett never stood a chance."

We headed out towards the door and drove Rose's convertible to the club. I sat in the back seat pulling my dress down as far as I could when I saw an envelope with the names _Emmett and Edward_ written on it.

"Rose, what's this?" I asked her, waving the envelope.

"Their birthday gifts. It's tickets to go see the Seahawks," Rose said, "We can't show up with no gift."

Jasper pouted in the passenger seat.

"Awww, why so sad Jasper?" I asked, giggling.

Rose spoke for him, "He's just mad because he wanted to go to the game, but I won't let him have the tickets."

Before I knew it we were pulling up to club _Volterra. _We bypassed the long waiting line and went straight to where the bouncer was. Rosalie strutted up to him and flirted our way into the club. I couldn't believe what the club looked like. It was two stories with a huge dance floor and stage on the first floor. On the second floor was the bar, pool tables, and over stuffed couches. The entire club had flashing colored lights and I found my hips swaying to the music.

Rose turned to me, "Okay, let's go find the birthday idiots."

Rose led us towards the bar where a lot of people were gathering. Since none of us were old enough to order alcohol Rosalie flirted with the bartender (who just about drooled over her) to get us a couple of cosmopolitans. Jasper pouted over his "feminine drink."

I sipped my drink while I scanned that crowd for Edward's bronze hair. I caught sight of him at the other end of the bar. He was standing next to a a big, burly guy, who I assumed to be Emmett. I nudged Rose and we made our way towards them. Girls were flocked around them, but that was never an issue for Rose. She pushed her way through them dragging Jasper behind her.

Edward turned his head and caught sight of us standing there. His green eyes sparkled when he saw me, "If it isn't the girl from the locker rooms."

Emmett let out a whistle, "Only you Edward, could find this beauty in a locker room."

I blushed and noticed that the girls around us had vanished and I was left with only Rosalie and Jasper standing next to me.

"And whose this gorgeous girl?" Emmett asked tilting his head toward Rose. I giggled at the fact that Jasper was completely looked over. Jasper shuffled closer to me.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," She said stiffly.

"Hale?" Emmett said, his face show a look of concentration. "Didn't your brother hit on my sister?"

"He didn't hit on her. He asked her out," Rose all but spat at him. Jasper's face had gone a shade paler when Emmett got an angry look on his face.

"Well, tell your brother to leave my sister alone. She's not dating," Emmett told Rosalie.

I shuffled in front of Jasper, waiting for Emmett to finally realize that he was here, and hoping I could shield Jasper for as long as possible. Edward had been watching Emmett and Rosalie for the past few minutes but turned to look when I moved in front of Jasper.

"Who's he?" Edward asked motioning toward Jasper.

Emmett turned to look and growled when he saw Jasper. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? If you think for a minute that Alice is going anywhere near you.."

Jasper cleared his throat and stepped out from behind me, "I just want one date, please. Alice is beautiful girl and-"

Emmett cut him off, "Of course she's beautiful. Everyone knows it. That's why she can't date. Perverts like you will only cause problems for her!" Emmett stepped closer to Jasper with every word and by the time he finished he had Jasper's shirt clenched in his fist. Jasper was tall, but he was being lifted off the ground.

Rosalie was seething, "Take your hands off my brother!"

Emmett was all muscle, but Jasper was quicker. He punched Emmett and a loud crack was heard as blood flowed from Emmett's nose. Emmett went on almost completely unfazed. He landed two punches on Jasper before Rosalie jumped onto Emmett's back, pulling at his hair. Emmett was thoroughly distracted by Rosalie; Jasper escaped and ran over to me. I tried to not look at the blood streaming from a gash above his eye, but I could still smell it and I was getting dizzy.

"Bella, I don't want to fight him. I need him to like me, or I'll never get Alice. I'm going to leave. I'll go back to the apartment, get Rosalie off him for me?" Jasper asked me. I nodded, holding my breathe and avoiding his gaze. Jasper gave Emmett one last look before he was lost in the crowd.

Rosalie had gotten her nails into Emmett's back and he had gashes going down his shoulder blades. I turned away from them trying to get the sight of blood out of my mind. Edward had been watching the fight looking as if he didn't know if he should cut in. He looked at me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Just get Rosalie off him for me?"

He nodded and walked forward, grabbing Rosalie around the waist and detaching her from Emmett. She kicked her feet, trying to escape his grasp. On kick landed her Prada heels into Edward's shin. He grunted in pain and dropped Rosalie. She was ready to lunge back at Emmett, but I reached out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her away from the Cullens. The crowd that had been watching parted quickly for us and we ended up in the bathroom.

"That stupid oaf! He's lucky I'm in a dress and heels or else he'd be in so much more pain!" Rosalie yelled stomping into the bathroom. She took a gulp of air and sat on the counter. I let her rant as she washed Emmett's blood from her hands. When she had finally calmed down I spoke up. "Jasper said he was heading back to the apartment. We should probably be heading back. He was bleeding when he left. We probably aren't too wanted around here, either."

Rosalie gave the counter a kick, "I should probably get away from him. I don't need to be arrested again. Do me a favor? Go get our gift from the table."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sure as hell not giving those morons tickets to see the Seahawks when I can go. He punched my brother. I believe that means I can have my gift back," Rosalie explained.

I could understand where she was coming from, but I certainly didn't want to go back to where the Cullens were. Let alone ask them for the gift back. It just seemed so rude.

"C'mon, Bella. They don't deserve the tickets. Think of poor Jasper, bleeding back at the apartment. All he wanted was one date with Alice," Rosalie gave me the puppy eyes and I knew I was doomed.

"Ugh," I grunted as we walked out of the bathroom. Rosalie gave me a hug and said she'd see me back at the apartment.

I shoved my way through the crowd, noticing that people had formed around the Cullens again. Emmett had an ice pack to his head and a tiny girl with spiky black hair stood in front of him, screaming. "You PUNCHED him?! Emmett, I like Jasper! Now he's not going to want to go out with me!" I assumed she was Alice. She was very pretty.

Emmett, smartly, kept his mouth shut and just hung his head in shame.

"I thought you would have left by now," A smooth voice said to the left of me. I jumped and turned, finding Edward standing there.

"Rosalie went to go take care of Jasper. She wanted me to uh-stay," I stuttered.

"So now it's just us," Edward smiled at me.

I thought my knees would give out. Did Edward sound happy that we were alone? Was I imagining that because I had a crush on him?

"Now we can continue where we were before," Edward stated.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Where we were before?

He grinned at me as his eyes looked over my dress, "I see you're wearing more clothing than usual."

I blushed, "I'm never going to live the locker room incident down, am I?"

He gave me a soft smile, "Alright, I'll drop it on one condition."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh yea, and what's that?"

"I want a dance," He told me, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Oh no. I don't dance," I told him flat out. Dancing would just led to embarrassment.

"One dance. That's all I want," He said as his hand grazed my arm.

I took a shuttering breathe. The things this man could do to me. "Okay, one dance."

Next thing I know I'm being led through crowds of people towards the dance floor. Edward pulled me to the middle of the dance floor and turned around to face me. A new song came on and I heard Rhianna's song "Please Don't Stop the Music" blare through the speakers. I began swaying my hips as I had seen all the girls doing earlier. Edward's hands made their way to my hips quickly and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kept up with the beat pretty well and half way through the song I started grinding my hips into his pelvis.

He let out a surprised gasp and looked down at me. The flashing lights illuminated his face every few seconds and I saw that his eyes were a few shades darker. Almost lust-filled. No, no. I was imagining things. Strobe lights made everything difficult to see.

"Tease," Edward whispered into my ear. Maybe I wasn't imagining things. Fine, well two could flirt.

His musical voice sent chills down me and I found myself leaning closer to his body. "What are you going to do about it Mr. Cullen?" I whispered against his ear.

I swear I heard him groan as he said, "This."

Suddenly his hand cupped the back of my head and he pulled my head toward his. His soft lips found mine quickly. The feel of his lips set my body on fire and I instantly gripped his hair and tugged it lightly. I parted my lips and his tongue explored my mouth. My own tongue battled with his and we kept it up until I needed to breathe. I pulled back slightly, sucking on his bottom lip before I let go and panted for air.

"Well that was one dance," I said in a flirty voice and I turned to walk away.

His arms wrapped around me barely a second later and I was pressed against his warm body, "Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around in his arms and looked up into his face. He looked almost mad that I was going to walk away from him. "You asked for one dance Edward."

I couldn't honestly tell you what had possessed me tonight, because normally I couldn't even talk to a man, much less flirt. I decided it was a combination of the dress and the cosmopolitan I had earlier.

He pouted, "But it's my birthday. I should get _everything _I want." As he said this he leaned in closer to me and almost kissed my ear.

I shuddered against him, "D-D-on't want you to get spoiled though." I stammered through the sentence. "Besides, you hardly know a thing about me."

Part of me should feel ashamed of dancing and kissing a person I barely even knew, but being with Edward overrode all of my logical thoughts.

"Well I know your name is Bella and that I am very, very attracted to you," Edward's hands slid up my thighs to rest on my stomach. His eyes were shining more than ever.

The casual facade I had up was crumpling quickly as I realized how much control Edward had over me.

It scared me. No one, and I mean no one, should be able to have that control over me. How come I couldn't think around him? He could persuade me to do just about anything and Edward seemed like he knew that. I looked into his eyes and gave him a, "goodbye." I walked as fast as my heels would allow. Outside I hailed a cab. I just wanted this night to be over.

* * *

We were sitting in the Hale's living room with Rosalie putting a bandage on Jasper's eyebrow.

"Is Alice really worth it?" Rose asked. She had a bruise on her hand, no doubt from trying to punch Emmett.

Jasper gave her a hard look, "Rose, she's amazing. She's worth everything I go through, and I'm sure Emmett will come around eventually."

I couldn't believe Jasper's ability to look past everything Emmett had done to him. Rose just huffed and got up to go to bed.

I gave Jasper a smile, "You and Alice will be together soon, Jasper. You love her too much to give up."

Jasper got up and gave me a hug, "Thanks for everything Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Night Jasper," I said with one last hug.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling confused about last night. I didn't have too much time to dwell on it though as I was already late for class.

"Shit," I said as I made my way out of my dorm. I ran down the hall at full speed. I bounced into a girl at the end of the hallway and fell back because of the force.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry," I began apologizing hurriedly as I picked myself back up. I looked into the elven face of Alice Cullen. She had tears down her face.

"Er, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," She sniffled. "Do I know you?"

"No. I was at the party last night, but I didn't get the chance to talk to you," I said. "Name's Bella Swan." I stuck my hand out.

"Oh the girl Edward found in the locker room?" Alice giggle softly.

"Please don't remind me," I groaned.

"That means- you're friends with Jasper right?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah."

"He probably hates me after last night," She sniffed.

I laughed, "Alice, I don't think anything can deter that boy from you."

She gave me a big smile, "I hope so. Can we talk? I'm getting this feeling that you can help me."

"I've got class," I told her.

"Skip," She begged. "Just this once."

Her hazel eyes begged me to help her, and I didn't mind missing one class to help out Jasper and Alice. The two of them belonged together, I could tell just by looking at them. "Yeah, sure let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay?"

Alice squealed and threw her tiny arms around me, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

A few minutes later Alice and I had sat ourselves down at _The Host, _each holding a cup of coffee.

"First off I'd like to tell you that Emmett isn't as asshole-ish as you no doubt think he is. He just doesn't trust guys around me.

See the last relationship I had ended really terribly. I was dating this guy named James. It was nice at first, but after about a month or so of dating he started getting possessive of me. It started of small. Jealous when other guys looked at me, but it got worse. Soon he was telling me I couldn't go out with friends. One night he pushed my into a door because he saw my giving Edward a hug, James didn't know Edward was my cousin.

I got scared and broke up with him. He started following me though. He would wait for me outside of class, follow me home, call me 20 times a day. Emmett, and my parents, freaked out and got a restraining order against him. For a little while he left me alone, then one day I was driving home from the mall and James' car came out of no where and hit me head on. I was unconscious, I had a concussion and some internal bleeding. I guess James sped away and I was left in my car on the side of the road. James was sent to jail for 3 years for hit and run. Emmett found me before the police did. It scared him really badly, he thought I was dead when he first saw me. That's why he doesn't like guys being around me. He thinks it'll happen again," Alice explained all of this calmly, but I could see her hands shake lightly, showing how hard it was to talk about it.

"Oh Alice!" I felt terrible about it. I set my coffee down and gave her a hug. "Jasper would never do that." I told her as I pulled away.

She wiped away a single tear as she said, "I know he wouldn't. Emmett just needs to see that. I get these visions things sometimes and I can tell you're going to help Jasper and I."

I laughed, "If you say so."

She looked at me slyly, "Just wait til I tell you what I saw about you and Edward. Oh, by the way, here are those Seahawk tickets you were suppose to get last night."

I looked at her in amazment.

**Hope this chapter was okay. Next up as soon as midterms are over. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the end of the revised chapters. Everything after this is completely new. To people who have been with me since the very beginning, thank you so much. This is taking so much longer than I had planned. **

**Chapter 4: Coffee shop Soundtrack (by All Time Low) **

It was three days after the talking to Alice that I saw Edward again.

* * *

I was walking back from my English class when I saw Edward standing at the end of the hallway talking to a leggy blond. I let out a sigh. He was gorgeous, something that my day dreams couldn't capture. Strobes lights didn't do the man justice. I groan while watching him, my dorm was in that direction and I would have to pass him to get there. I wondered if he would remember me or was I just another girl in the club to him? I took a deep breath and walked quickly down the hallway.

Edward didn't even blink as I walked by and I was grateful and saddened by the fact that he didn't notice me. I guess I was just another girl to him. I started my hike towards my dorm room. I had taken five steps when I heard someone yell "Hey!"

I turned around and came face to face with Edward Cullen. I groaned, "Hi Edward."

He gave me a smile, "Hey. I've been trying to find you for the past few days, but no one seems to know who you are."

"That might have something to do with me being new and shy," I told him. I didn't talk to many people but Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice now.

"Shy? Your not shy," Edward laughed.

I blushed, "I am actually. I don't open up to too many people."

"Really?" His eyes softened.

"Yeah."

"Um...Do you think we could take a walk and maybe talk a little?" Edward asked looking adorable. His hand went to his hair to ruffle it while his eyes were sparkling. I don't think he realized he was doing it, but his lips were forming an adorable pout. I was overcome with an urge to hug him.

I opened my mouth to agree when I was knocked away. A redhead had strutted up to Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Eddie, last night was so much fun." She cooed.

I looked at the gorgeous girl latched onto him. She was tall with long legs and perky boobs. Her hair shined beautifully in the sun. She was a walking model. _I'll never compare to someone like her. This is the kind of girl who can compare to Edward, not me. _I turned and ran to my dorm with a few silent tears streaming down my face.

I shut my door and flopped down onto my bed. _Why? Why was the world filled with gorgeous faces and perfect faces? Why was I so socially awkward? Why would Edward ever want me? How come I could fall for him so easily? _I finished with my wallowing and turned on my TV. I flipped through the channels looking for something good. I settled on Jeopardy. I half listened to the clues and tried to guess the answers. There was a knock on my door. I groaned, "Come in!"

Jasper opened the door and gave me a big smile, "Hey Bella."

Jasper's smile was infectious and I gave him a small smile, "Hey Jazz. What's up?"

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a tough day. What are you so happy about?"

"I talked to Alice today. That woman is amazing," A huge grin spread across his face.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Not much, just trying to figure out how to get Emmett to come around. She had to get to class as we were talking so it was short," He explained.

I saw his pained look as he thought about Emmett. "Why don't you two double date?"

"What?" He asked.

"I mean you and Alice go with Emmett and Rosalie out on a double date," The idea was so simple that I was surprised no one thought about it sooner.

Jasper tackled me in a hug and spun me around while yelling, "Bella, your a genius!"

* * *

I shoved my feelings for Edward aside as I hunted Alice down the next day. I spotted her coming out of class and I ran up to her. I explained my idea. Her reaction was similar to Jasper's and I was hopeful that everything would turn out alright. Alice got my cell phone number and said she'd call and tell me what Emmett thought about it.

I sat on the couch in Jasper and Rosalie's apartment as Jasper and I waited for Alice's call. We told Rosa about the plan and she grudgingly agreed to it.

"I just hope you realize I'm only doing this because I love you _little brother_," Was all she said before she walked out the door to go to the gym.

Jasper and I made some diner as we waited for the call. We ate quickly and Jasper washed the dishes as I pulled my black acoustic guitar out of the case and played for the first time in about a month. I began playing "Sweet Home Alabama" and Jasper sang along, very well I might add. I finished and looked up at him, "Who knew you could sing"

Jasper laughed, "Feel blessed. It doesn't happen often."

We joked for a few more minutes before we were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. Jasper beat me to it and flipped it open, "Alice?"

A smile came across his face, "So what did Emmett think of the idea?"

I was only able to hear the slight buzz as Alice explained what happened, but Jasper's face paled at one point. A few minutes later Jasper regained his color and his smile. He kept talking to her and I realized my phone would not be returned to me anytime soon. I picked my guitar back up and continued to practice.

Jasper hung the phone up an hour later and I looked up, "So what did Emmett think?"

"He wasn't too thrilled with the idea. I honestly thought he'd turn it down, what with Rosalie beating him and all, but apparently he found that sexy. He said he'd do it as long as I meet their parents before we go out, and if he can tag along for the next few dates. Oh, and Edward is coming, too," He explained.

"Meeting her parents already? Is that why you got so pale?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I don't mind meeting her parents. I just hope they like me."

"They'll love you," I told him. "So when is said date happening?"

"Friday. We'll go to her parents at five for a little while and then at six thirty we'll go out to a nice Italian restaurant," He told me as he pulled a tub of Ben and Jerry's out. Chunky Monkey, it was Jasper's secret addiction.

"Good luck with Emmett and Edward all night," I laughed at him.

"What?" He asked with a spoon hanging out of his mouth.

"What do you mean what?" I shot back. "Edward and Emmett are going with you."

He shook his head, "I know that. I meant what as in your not coming with me?"

I gave him a questioning look, "Er- why would I go with you?"

"For Edward."

"Sorry Jasper, I just don't think Edward and I mix well. I would probably just end up causing drama. You're on your own for this one," I gave him an apologetic smile.

He tried to get me to come, but I wouldn't budge. Eventually he admitted defeat and went to bed. I started to make my way to my dorm. I had my guitar strapped to my back as I walked down the road. The winter season was coming and I shivered slightly as I walked.

"Bella!" I heard behind me.

I turned around to see Mike Newton running up to me. Mike was in my music class with me, he was nice enough. Though the fact that he followed me around like a puppy was both creepy and annoying. "Hey Mike."

"So, Bella, how is your music project coming along?" He said as he caught up with me.

We were assigned a project to write a song and explain how we came up with the lyrics I hadn't started it, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Really good. I'm almost done actually."

"Wow, you work fast. I was going to ask if you wanted to partner up on the project, but since your almost done..." He trailed off looking disappointed.

I let out a mental sigh. I really should start it.

"Well maybe we can go out and have dinner and I could hear what you have so far?" He asked, his eyes bright.

"Um...I don't know Mike. I'm pretty busy with the rest of my classes and everything. I just don't think I have the time right now," I was a terrible person for lying, but I really didn't want to go out with him.

"Oh, maybe in a few weeks then?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe," I said awkwardly. I looked up seeing my dorm building. "Well, Goodnight Mike."

He mumbled a bye and I walked up to my dorm room. I closed the door and set my guitar down. After changing, I checked my phone and saw that Mom had called me 5 time today. The last thought I had before I went to sleep was that I would call Renee back tomorrow.

* * *

Light filtered through my window and I woke up with a groan. I threw on dark wash jeans and a tee-shirt. After calling Mom, I headed out to get some breakfast and coffee. I walked into _The Host_ and ordered a bagel and a large coffee. I sat down at a table and ate quickly. I had some spare time before class so I pulled out my notebook and tried to start my music project. I attempted to start my song five or six times before I let out a groan of frustration and shoved the notebook off the table.

"Taking out your frustration on innocent notebooks?" The musical voice asked as Edward bent down and his long fingers wrapped around my notebook. He stood up and place my notebook back on the table.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He sat down at the chair across from me. I took a sip of coffee and looked at him. He was the one who sat next to me, I wasn't going to start the conversation.

He gave me a smile, "Bella, I'm really sorry about yesterday. That girl was just a friend from a party."

_Just like I am. I wonder if he kissed her too. _"No need to apologize to me, Edward. You don't have to explain anything to me," I told him coolly.

His smile disappeared, "Oh." His emerald eyes lost some of their sparkle. "um..."

I could tell he was trying to find something to talk about. After another awkward silent moment I stood up, "I've got to get to class. Maybe I'll see you around." I grabbed my notebook and said goodbye to him.

* * *

I knew I had been rude to him, but I figured it was easier for me to be rude instead of letting him charm me. Edward occupied my thoughts all day and by the time I got out of class I was ready to scream. "Stupid gorgeous bronze haired angel," I mumbled under my breathe as I stomped out of my music class.

"I wouldn't call myself an angel, but your close," A voice whispered next to my ear.

I was really beginning to hate hearing Edward's velvet voice. I felt my face heat up and I let my hair fall in front of my face to shield myself. "Are you always so arrogant?" I asked him.

He smirked, showing me his perfect white teeth, "Do you really think I'm gorgeous?"

I glared at him, "Your right. I wouldn't call you an angel either."

"Too late. You already did."

Damn he was right, "Is there a reason you're following me?"

He gave me a sheepish smile, "Emmett wanted me to ask you a few questions about Jasper."

Of course. Why else would Edward Cullen want to talk to me? I let out a sigh.

"Jasper is the nicest guy I have ever met and he is completely head over heels for Alice. Never in his life would he hurt Alice. I don't know what you want to hear, but just consider the fact that he willingly puts up with Emmett. Not many people would willingly face Emmett just for the chance to go on a date," I explained to him.

His vivid eyes never left my gaze as I talked. At the end of my little speech he smiled, "Do you trust him?"

Without hesitation I answered, "Fully."

He nodded his head, "Good enough for me. I'll try to convince Emmett to give him a chance."

A sudden breeze blew and I stared at Edward, captivated. He walked with his hands casually in his pockets. I could see his well formed biceps through his shirt. His hair fell messily into his eyes and he had a perfect crocked smile on his face. I had been so busy staring that I forgot I was walking. My foot caught on the corner of a bench and suddenly my face was making contact with the cement.

Strong hands pulled me back into standing position. "Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

I placed a hand on my forehead where I could feel a bump. I was going to have some serious bruising. I glared at the cement, "You win this round."

Edward let out a laugh. He moved my hand and looked at the damage, "Well, Bella, the good news is I think you're going to live."

I laughed, "Good. I'm too young to die. I haven't even gotten to chance to use senior discounts at stores yet."

He gave another hearty chuckle.

"Oh," I said softly as I realized that I was standing just outside my dorm. "That was quick."

"This your dorm?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "Thanks for walking me Edward."

"Anytime Bella..." Edward trailed off, "What's your last name?"

"Swan," I told him.

"Goodbye Bella Swan," He said softly.

I let out a deep breathe as I walked to my dorm. Not falling for Edward Cullen was becoming a lot harder.

* * *

Jasper and Alice would have their first date tonight, a double date with Emmett and Rosalie. Part of me wanted to go just to see how things turned out, but going with them would mean seeing Edward again at the Cullen house. I wasn't sure how I felt about that right now. Edward seemed like such a genuinely nice person every time I talked to him, but I couldn't help but notice that when I saw him from afar he was always chatting with some gorgeous girl.

It was obvious that Edward wanted to get to know me, but what for? So I could be another notch in his belt? Does he really want to get to know me? My own Edward issue was for more complicated than any college problem I had been given.

On one hand Edward made me feel different when I was around him. I felt sexy and confident. Like I wasn't just some plain bookworm. I loved that feeling. I wanted to feel like that all the time. However, the second another girl was near Edward I immediately went back to my reserved, shy, plain self. In reality I knew I could never be enough for Edward, but when he talked to me I felt like I was at his level, until someone brought me back to reality.

I didn't know what to do. Do I continue to talk to Edward? Or do I ignore him until life goes back to normal?

"GAHHH!" I screamed in frustration as I threw a pillow off my bed. I was over thinking everything. I felt like I was bi-polar.

"You okay, Bella?"

I jumped at the voice. I thought I was alone. I turned and saw Jasper standing there, laughing lightly at me.

"Jasper!" I said while swatting an arm at him. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry." Clearly he wasn't seeing as how his eyes were still sparkling.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be panicking over your date tonight," I questioned as I pulled my hair into a bun and grabbed a pair of flats.

"Just wanted to see if I could convince you to come tonight," Jasper said with a shrug.

"Not gunna happen," I said as I stood up, "Come on Blondie. I'm buying you coffee." I pulled on his arm and through the doorway.

"Why won't you go?" He asked as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"I might do something stupid," I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

I looked him in the eye, "I could fall for Edward." I rushed out of the elevator and started hurrying towards the cafe.

"Bella! Come back her and explain yourself!" Jasper shouted after me.

"No!" I shouted back. I reached the cafe and ripped the door open and rushed to the counter. "I need a large French vanill-"

The words died in my mouth as my line of vision caught sight of a lean mass of male. He had sandy blond hair with brown under lights. He wore low riding jeans and a green tee-shirt.

No! It couldn't be! Oh, my god. It was. My insides were melting. Jasper caught up with me and I could feel him standing just behind me.

"Bella, you better start explaining- Bella? What are you staring at?" Jasper questioned me.

"It's- I can't believe it! Oh,- my-god," I couldn't form complete sentences. I just pointed towards the guy.

"Who's that?" Jasper asked.

"It's Kyler Curtis. The lead singer of The Goodbye Escape. My all time favorite band," I whispered to him quickly. I gave a little squeak that I couldn't seem to hold in.

Jasper gave me a look, "Excited much?"

"Sorry. I know I'm like fan-girling right now, but he's so cute and oh, my god you should hear the way that man sings," I gushed.

"Go say hi," Jasper urged.

"Oh, no. I couldn't. He probably doesn't want some girl all over him," I said.

"Bella, he's in a band. I'm sure he's used to it," Jasper reasoned.

"I couldn't," I shook my head.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Bella."

"For what?" I asked before I felt his hand shove into my back and I stumbled forward.

My face flashed several shades of red before it rested on crimson. I turned to glare at Jasper when a voice made my head turn the other way. "Whoa, you alright there?"

Warm chocolate eyes stared down at me in concern. I nodded softly and squeaked a yes. He laughed a little and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You sure love?"

Oh, god. An Irish accent. I was done for. His grip tightened. He's touching me! "You sure you're okay? What's yer name? What's me name?" he joked.

"Kyler Curtis," I said softly.

His eyes widened a bit, "You know me?"

I nodded, "Lead singer of The Goodbye Escape. I love your lyrics."

"Ya do? Good to hear!" he said as he pulled me into a hug. "Always good to meet a fan."

Kyler amused me for a few more minutes by giving me his autograph on a napkin and telling me about the upcoming shows. I had answered his questions fairly well considering I was still in fan mode. He had to leave but he pulled me in for a kiss and hug before he walked away. I felt like I was floating.

Jasper walked over to me after Kyler left. "Was that a kiss I saw? What would Edward think?" Jasper joked, nudging my stomach with his elbow.

I snapped into a coherent state of mind, "Oh, Jasper. Quiet. It's not like I'll ever see him again. And I still don't know how I feel about Edward. I was just fan-girling at a favorite celebrity of mine. It doesn't mean anything. Besides, the chance of me ever dating either Kyler or Edward is insanely slim. I can't compare next to them."

Jasper stared hard at me, "You have to be the most oblivious person ever."

I sat in Rose's and Jasper's apartment as they prepared themselves for their double date. I was eating spoonfuls of ice cream as I watched Will and Grace. Rose grumbled as she walked out in a denim mini-skirt and a tight red button down short sleeved shirt. Her hair was loosely curled and her make-up was flawless, typical Rose.

"Why am I even going tonight? That stupid oaf doesn't deserve a date with me," Rose muttered darkly under her breathe.

"Oh shush Rose. We all know you think Emmett is drop dead gorgeous," I told her.

"And I'll admit that when you admit that you think Edward is the sexiest thing to walk the earth," She shot back at me.

I blushed but shut up. Jasper and Rose finished getting ready and walked out the door to start the very long night. I told them I would wait at the apartment so I could be the first to hear the juicy details.

They had been gone ten minutes and I was bored already so I tried to start my music project again. I finally found my musical inspiration and I picked up my guitar. I was in the middle of the music for the song when a knock on the door made me put my guitar down. I grumbled as I went to open it. Whoever it was had interrupted me during my musical genius. I threw the door open and came face to face with a nightmare.

A terrible, terrible nightmare.

Terrible.

Nightmare.

"Edward," I breathed, "Why are you here?" I asked bluntly.

"What a nice greeting Miss Swan," He laughed and walked into the apartment. "I ditched my cousins and their dates. I figured you could provide me with more entertaining company." He flashed a perfect smile at me and fell back onto the couch comfortably.

"Oh," I said stupidly. I shuffled over to the couch and sat down slowly.

His emerald eyes locked onto the guitar, "You play?" He asked. Then he saw the lined paper with the notes on it. "And write too." He shoot me a look, "Impressive."

"Thanks," I said. Then I started to feel it. That confident, impulsive feeling that Edward brought out in me. God knows what I would end up doing.

"So," Edward drawled, "What do you want to do?"

"You came here." I said. "You should be the one to think of something to do."

Edward smiled, "Talk to me."

I gave him a look, "About what?"

"Anything," He shrugged.

Normally I hated talking about myself, but like I said Edward made me act differently. I talked, a lot. He would question me on every detail. We talked for what felt like hours. I learned a lot about Edward too. The more he told me about himself the more I liked what I heard. He liked reading, didn't mind being alone, and he played piano. I found the last one surprisingly sexy.

While we talked we moved closer together. By the end of the two hour conversation I was perched almost on top of his lap. When both of us ran out of things to say I found my eyes drawn to his lips. They looked so soft and pink. I wanted to kiss him again.

He beat me to it. His head leaned in and his lips connected to mine, sending me soaring. I parted my mouth as his tongue prodded my lips. We battled for dominance until he won and his tongue began exploring my mouth. This continued until we pulled apart to breathe. Panting, Edward moved his mouth to my neck. He sucked on my pulse point. I moaned and knotted my hands in his hair.

His mouth moved lower and he gently bit along my collar bone. I dragged his head back up to meet his lips again. Never losing the connection he pushed me back so he was on top of me. My legs locked around his waist and I could feel his hardness through his jeans.

Edward's cell phone rand shrilly, effectively ruining the mood. "I'm going to kill whoever is calling," Edward muttered as he reached for the phone. He flicked it open with a cold, "What?"

_Oh, Eddie! You said you were coming over tonight! Where are you? _As I heard these words my body froze. Edward was suppose to be with another girl right now? I felt tears flood my vision. I knew it. I'm nothing more than a good time to Edward. I shoved him off me and jumped up. I tried to say something but my mouth wouldn't obey me. The only thing I could say was, "Why?"

He looked up at me, "Bella! It isn't like that! She's just a -."

"A friend. I know," I said as tears leaked down my face. "Just like I am, right?" I turned and grabbed my guitar and autographed napkin in one hand and my shoes in the other. I ran to the door and managed to open it. I ran out out of the apartment.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled after me carrying his own shoes.

"Leave me alone!" I ran as hard as I could. For once in my life I didn't stumble or trip. Edward must be a track runner or something because he caught up to me about two streets away from the apartment. He pulled my arm making my drop my shoes.

"Listen to me," He begged.

"No! You listen to me," I yelled at him. "I was stupid to trust you! I knew you were a player, but for some unfathomable reason I thought you were sincere. I was just going to be a good fuck to wasn't I?" I ripped my arm out of his grasp and stared at him.

He reach for me again, but I swung my guitar into his chest and he lost his breathe. I didn't try to catch my guitar as I turned and ran. I just wanted to get away from Edward.

I couldn't see straight or breathe normally as I reached my dorm. Tears soaked my shirt and I was panting hard. I stumbled into my room and tripped onto the floor. I lay there crying, not bothering to get up. Why? Why did I trust him? Why did I fall for someone I barely knew? Why did it hurt so much.

I unclenched my hand, in it was the napkin Kyler signed. The only thing I hadn't left strewn in the middle of the street with Edward. I weakly unraveled it and let out a hysterical laugh.

_Call me sometime lovie_

_555-1243._

Fuck everything.

* * *

**Poor, poor Bella. Who wants Kyler back? Yeah for drama! Again, thank you so much for waiting while I edited this. You're the best readers ever. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! **

_**We left off: **I couldn't see straight or breathe normally as I reached my dorm. Tears soaked my shirt and I was panting hard. I stumbled into my room and tripped onto the floor. I lay there crying, not bothering to get up. Why? Why did I trust him? Why did I fall for someone I barely knew? Why did it hurt so much._

_I unclenched my hand, in it was the napkin Kyler signed. The only thing I hadn't left strewn in the middle of the street with Edward. I weakly unraveled it and let out a hysterical laugh._

_Call me sometime lovie_

_555-1243._

_Fuck everything._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Run Don't Walk**

I know it's probably a bad thing to drown my sorrows in ice cream, but I was in serious need of eating my feelings and I had a lot of them.

I was sitting on my bed with my third tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I had picked myself up off the floor a couple hours ago and tried to go to sleep, but found I couldn't. I walked down to the campus store and bought all the junk food I could afford.

Edward Cullen was a jerk. He was a gorgeous, charming, sexy jerk who used women. Even as I thought it I knew it wasn't true. I had talked to Edward for hours last night and he seemed genuine and sincere. I don't understand. Everyone said he was the nicest guy around, but if that was true then why was it every time I saw him he had another girl hanging off him? Was the nice boy act just to lure girls in? I let out a small scream and buried my head in my pillow. Edward Cullen was an enigma and if I tried to figure him out I had the feel I would end up hurt.

I couldn't risk finding out if Edward was a player or a good guy. If he was a good guy then he couldn't possibly want me. I'm so plain and boring, he could have any girl he wanted. If he was a player then he only wanted one thing from me. Either way I ended up hurt in the end. The only safe thing to do is to avoid him. As of right now Edward Cullen was no longer a part of my life.

I threw the empty ice cream container away and paced my dorm room back and forth looking for something to occupy myself with. Now that I decided to avoid Edward I needed something else to think about. I spotted sheet music under a pile of papers. I grabbed it and started writing.

Writing was simple. Writing was plain and simple, I didn't have to over think when I was writing. I could feel what I wanted to and let it out. No worries about getting hurt or intentions.

I continued writing until the sun finally filtered it's way through my only window. I blinked as I realized how exhausted I was. I read over the words I had written one last time.

_I am restless, and I keep trembling  
Everyone watch me as I descend  
Into a feeling that's overwhelming me  
I finally stopped, stopped making sense_

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

Your mouth keeps moving  
But I've lost focus now  
Clock keeps ticking, times running out  
Where were heading there's no heading back  
Tripping, ugly, I'm losing ground

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

For the record, when I'm with you  
Things are looking better  
For once everything is brighter  
Than the darkness before you

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you

I was happy with it. It was the perfect way to express how I felt currently. Once I got my guitar back from Ed-. Oh, crap. Avoiding Edward would be hard seeing as how he currently had in his possession my life line; my guitar. I didn't have money to buy a new guitar and I certainly didn't want to go ask him for it back. Maybe I could have Alice ask for it back, but then she's going to want to know why he had it. I didn't want anyone to know how easily I feel for Edward Cullen or how embarrassed I was for almost being another notch in his belt.

"Shit," I mumbled as I crawled into bed not caring that it was 5:30 A.M. So what if I missed a few classes today.

* * *

"You've got some explaining to do, Missy." That was the sound that pulled me out of my beautiful slumber. I snuggled my way further into my over-sized comforter hoping they would leave if they couldn't see me. My warm blanket was ripped off my body.

"I hate you," I groaned as I pulled my head out of my pillow and looked up to see Jasper holding my comforter and Rosalie picking up my various junk food containers. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Rosalie said as she held up my half melted ice cream tub questionable. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"I didn't feel good. I took the day off," I said simply as I reached for my comforter. Jasper pulled it away from me.

"Would you also like to explain why our apartment door was left open last night? God, Bella, you scared the crap out of us, We thought you had been kidnapped. Alice was about to call the police when Edward showed up saying you were back at your dorm. Of course then Rosalie held Edward by his Adam's apple until he told us that you two got into a fight," Jasper said as he sat next to me on the bed.

(**A.N. Holding someone by their Adam's apple is when you pinch your fingers and your thumb behind someone's Adam's apple. It's extremely painful [or so my dad tells me] and also fatal if done incorrectly. Please do not attempt it.**)

I buried my face into my hands, "I'm so sorry. How could I have forgotten the door? Was anything stolen? I'm so sorry."

Jasper pulled my hands away from my face, "Nothing was stolen, Bella. We were all just a little freaked out. The important thing is that you're okay."

Rosalie sat on my other side, "We love you, Bella. Don't do that to us again. Now, spill. What did you and Edward fight about?"

"I was so stupid," I whispered. I let Rosalie pull me into a hug.

"I'm sure I can find some way to blame all this on Edward. Now spill," Rosalie said.

"You guys left and I decided to start my music project. I was doing really well, too. Then there was a knock on the door and I opened it and guess who's there? Edward. I asked what he was doing there when he was suppose to be out with you guys. He said he'd rather be with me. I let him in and we started talking. We must have talked for two hours and then we ran out of things to say and, I kissed him. We started to make out and it probably would have led to more if his cell phone didn't ring. He answered it and it was some girl that he apparently was suppose to be with last night. I took off out of the apartment and he followed me begging me to listen. He caught up to me in the middle of the street and I shoved my guitar into his chest and told him I wouldn't be just another fuck and to leave me alone." By the end of the explanation Rosalie was fuming and Jasper had his arms around me.

Rosalie stood up, pacing back and forth, "That fucking asshole. I'm going to kill him. I knew he was a player, but Alice said he was a nice guy. Nice guy my ass. If he thinks me holding his Adam's apple hurt just wait til I get my hands back on him."

"Rose, please don't. I'd rather forget anything happened and just get over it," I begged her.

"Nope, sorry. I'm not letting him off that lightly," Rosalie shook her head.

"Rosalie, she doesn't want you to go beat the crap out of Edward. Respect what she wants. Besides we just got over a feud with the Cullens. Let's not start another," Jasper argued calmly.

Rosalie turned to me, light blue eyes positively evil, "Fine I won't beat the crap out of him. But trust me, he's going to regret trying to screw Bella over."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that.

* * *

**I know, it's short. I wanted people's opinion before I wrote the next chapter. Should Edward be a player or just have the worst luck ever? Please review and give me your thoughts. **


End file.
